


Pholcidae |Traducción|

by Maya_0196



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Algunas personas son heridas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anhelo mutuo, Connor no sabe que Hank y papá son la misma persona, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Falta de comunicación, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Identidad secreta, La clasificación se aplica para capítulos posteriores, Lo etiqueté como violencia gráfica, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nadie muere., No se trata de Amor no Correspondido, Primera vez, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, aunque en realidad no la hay., básicamente, de amigos a amantes, esto es crack, pero en general están bien
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Después que Markus obtuvo la igualdad de derechos para los androides, Cyberlife es presionado para liberar a todos los prototipos que consideraban no estaban listos para su venta antes que sucediera la Revolución. En un esfuerzo diplomático, Cyberlife les ofrece a los prototipos la oportunidad de tener un trabajo remunerado, a fin de no desperdiciar el dinero invertido en la programación de sus habilidades. Entre ellos se encuentra Connor, un prototipo RK al que se ofrece un periodo de entrenamiento en el DPD bajo la condición que los reportes de su progreso sean enviados por correo al hombre que se asignó como su mentor. Un hombre que Connor nunca conoció, nunca le responderá, y permanecerá en el anonimato lo que dure su formación bajo el seudónimo de Lt. H.Un hombre del que sólo había visto su sombra, al que Connor cariñosamente lo llamó como la araña Pholcidae, comúnmente conocida como Papá Piernas Largas.El teniente Hank Anderson sólo quería que Fowler lo dejara en paz y tener lidiar con esa mierda de la supervisión tan fácil y rápido como sea posible. A cambio, tiene que lidiar con un androide llamándolo ‘papá’ en cada correo que le envía. No es lo que quería o esperaba, pero de alguna manera termina bien.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pholcidae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227298) by [farouche (AnonymousSinner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSinner/pseuds/farouche). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Detroit Become Human no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a su desarrollador Quantic Dream y a Sony Interactive Entertainment. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por farouche, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.  
> Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.  
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra. En el caso de que encuentres esta historia en otras plataformas diferentes a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, o en otras cuentas ¡Denúncialo!
> 
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**pholcidae**

**por farouche (AnonymousSinner)**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

 

**Nota del autor:**

¿Nunca han escuchado el músical de ‘ _Daddy Long Legs (Papaíto Piernas Largas)?_ Yo tampoco. Bueno, eso fue hasta que Spotify lo añadió a mi playlist, ¡porque me gustan los musicales! De todos modos, la idea del musical y que Connor llamara inocentemente a Hank ‘ _Papá’_ era tan jodidamente divertida y ridícula que sólo se escribió, así que me disculpo por lo que sea que vaya a ser esto.

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1**

En el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hank lamentó el haberse levantado temprano. Lo había hecho para ganar tiempo, esperando evitar la avalancha de personas apresuradas por llegar a sus trabajos o al huir de Detroit. Después que Markus anunció su camino hacia la igualdad de derechos androides, todos enloquecieron, y mientras Hank y el DPD estaban atrapados tratando con un aumento de lo que ahora llamaban como crímenes de odio contra los Androides, parecía que todos los demás querían alejarse lo más posible de la situación. Bueno, los que parecían tener la mitad de materia gris después de todo. El resto de Detroit aparentemente había elegido reunirse en la estación central de policía de Detroit.

—Ah, mierda —Murmuró Hank, sus palabras sin embargo se perdieron entre la disonancia de gritos y quejas apresuradas. Apenas iba saliendo del ascensor cuando una mujer le tomó de su camisa, lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Por favor, tiene que ayudarme! ¡Mi marido, se fue con nuestra hija! Creo que iba a Canadá. ¡Tiene que encontrarla!

—¿Ya reportó a la persona como desaparecida? —Hank preguntó automáticamente, alejando las manos de la fémina con firmeza de su camisa mientras se hacía paso a través de la multitud—. De ser así, por favor, espere por lo menos un día para que podamos-

—¡No tengo un día! —La mujer chilló—. ¡Todo se fue a la mierda y necesito encontrar a mi hija y llevarla conmigo a Nueva York donde viven mis padres! ¡Hey, espera!

Ella se perdió entre el enjambre de personas que empujaban a Hank a través de las barras de contención, su cabeza palpitaba de lo que seguramente se convertirá en una migraña de porciones épicas.

—¡Anderson! —Le grita una voz a su izquierda, y Hank ahogó un grito al ver a Fowler hacerle señas mientras su ceño se notaba fruncido y su camisa un lío arrugado.

—¿No puede esperar? —Hank le grita en respuesta, haciendo un gesto hacia el caos a su alrededor. A su izquierda, un joven empleado estaba entregando desesperadamente formatos para llenar a personas y androides furiosos por igual, y se veía a punto de estallas en lágrimas.

«Chico, ve a tomar un café o algo por el estilo —Hank resopló—. TODOS, POR FAVOR ESPEREN SU TURNO EN LA SALA DE ESPERA. LOS ATENTEDEROS EN CUANTO PODAMOS.

Lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un griterío aún más fuerte, y el empleado miró a su alrededor, desesperanzado.

—ANDERSON. A MI OFICINA.

—DAME UN JODIDO MINUTO. —Hank le gritó, llamando la atención de Gavin desde donde el imbécil está apoyado en un escritorio, tomando café como el desperdicio de aire que es. El otro rodó sus ojos pero aun así se le acercó, su disgusto se podía ver fácilmente en su rostro.

—Organiza esta mierda —Hank le siseó, arrebatándole el café en su mano y tirando la taza en una papelera.

— ¿Y cómo diablos esperas que lo haga? —Le respondió Gavin con desdén, y Fowler volvió a gritar su nombre, Cristo.

— ¡Reúne a los guardias, no lo sé! ¡Resuélvelo, idiota! —Hank se dio la vuelta bruscamente, ignorando la sonrisa de agradecimiento que el trabajador le dio mientras se hacia camino a la oficina de Fowler. El hombre estaba apoyado en la puerta, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—¿Matarte me pondría en tu lista de prioridades, Hank? —Le preguntó Fowler, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos cuando Hank entró en la habitación de cristal.

— Y lo hice —Hank le respondió, dejándose caer en la silla con un resoplido—. Hace un mes habría conseguido un café antes de venir a cualquier cosa que hayas querido decirme.

—También lo haría —Fowler bromea y se sienta en su escritorio, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Y bien? —Hank suelta, y sería más imbécil de no ser por la expresión hundida que tenía Fowler. El pobre bastardo apenas ha dormido en estas semanas, y Hank era decente, a veces. No era como Gavin.

—Necesito que hagas algo —Le dice Fowler, su tono era tranquilo y sereno mientras continuó—. Y lo vas a odiar. —Se frotó las sienes, y levantó su cabeza para mirar al lugar donde Hank estaba desplomado en la silla.

—Si me estas poniendo otro puto caso- ¡Todavía tengo 237 por resolver, apenas tengo algo para empezar con cualquiera de ellos, Jeffrey!

—No es un caso —Le dice Fowler—. Es más que nada puro papeleo. Un esfuerzo diplomático. Necesitamos a alguien con experiencia.

—¿Diplomático, dices? —Hank pregunta en un tono burloso—. ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que sería el más adecuado?

—Eres un imbécil, pero sabes reconocer a un buen detective cuando lo ves. Estarás supervisando el progreso de un recluta, leerás sus informes y harás seguimiento de su progreso.

—¿Recluta? —Hank ante esto frunció el ceño. No habían tenido a un aprendiz en años, sólo los policías que han sido transferidos de otras ciudades. Y los androides, pero mira cómo terminó todo.

—Sí. —Fowler suspiró antes de sacar una carpeta de su cajón—. ¿Recuerdas que, durante el movimiento de Markus, uno de sus cómplices se infiltró en Cyberlife?

—¿La ex sexbot? ¿La que liberó a todos los androides almacenados? —Hank dijo enderezándose en su silla.

—Eh, sí. Pero sólo eso. No pudo liberar a todos, los de seguridad estaba muy cerca de ella. Cyberlife todavía tenía unos pocos cientos que fueron desviados, pero fueron dejados atrás. La mayoría eran prototipos, no estaban listos para ser vendidos al público. El punto es, que Markus ha estado haciendo negociaciones en nombre de todos los androides, y con la presión del Gobierno, los prototipos están siendo puestos en libertad.

—¿…está bien? ¿Y eso por qué mierda debería de importarnos?

—Cyberlife no quiere entregar sus prototipos como si nada. Algunos fueron diseñados para fines muy específicos, y como una especie de acuerdo con Markus, esos prototipos básicamente están probando si todavía son compatibles con los puestos de trabajo al que fueron diseñados, o con cualquiera en general. De esa forma son libres, pero también tienen un lugar en el que iniciar y ganar dinero o algo así, y Cyberlife no ha invertido millones para crear androides con habilidades muy útiles para que acabaran en la calle o rotos por cualquier monstruo anti-androide que se encuentren.

—Fowler, ¿a dónde coño vas con todo esto?

Fowler coloca una carpeta frente a Hank. Era delgada, sencilla, y de alguna forma hace a Hank sentirse aún más alerta.

—Ellos estaban diseñando prototipos de detective, antes que todo se fuera a la mierda —Le dijo, rotundo—. Sólo podemos darnos el lujo de tener uno por el momento. Tu trabajo es mirar sus perfiles y elegir a cualquiera que creas que hará mejor el trabajo.

Hank solo lo miró. Tomó la carpeta y la abrió. La fuente personalizada de Cyberlife fue con lo que se encontró.

—Pero qué mierda Fowler —Espeta, cerrando la carpeta de golpe —. Cualquier cabrón en esta oficina podría escoger a un androide al azar. ¡Tengo _casos_ en lo que trabajar! ¡Jódete con tu mierda, en serio! —Estaba enfadado, enojado por perder el tiempo, y esta a punto de arrojarle la carpeta a la cara de Fowler cuando este golpeó su puño contra el escritorio.

—¡Esto no es algo para que cualquiera pueda elegir, Hank! —Él gritó—. Así me vas a hacer un puto favor, y vas a verlos, porque son sus malditos _currículum_. No los estás eligiendo aleatoriamente, lo estás _contratando._ Y el que hayas contratado va a trabajar aquí por un periodo de tiempo para capacitarlo, y se reportara contigo. Vas a supervisar lo que sea que hagan y verás si son aptos para el trabajo, igual como lo harías con cualquier humano. Porque eso es la _igualdad_. —Escupió la última palabra con veneno, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca, y con ello Hank se puso de pie, agarrando la carpeta con tanta fuerza que se escuchó un pequeño crujido de ella.

—¡No estoy aquí para ser la niñera de un puto androide! —Le gritó de regreso—. ¿Ya me estás partiendo el culo con asignarme caso tras caso y ahora quieres que me ponga con un androide que no sabe que carajos está haciendo?

—SI. —Fowler soltó en un gruñido, las paredes de cristas a su alrededor casi se sacuden ante el volumen que empleó—. ES ESO O ME ENTREGAS TU MALDITA PLACA, ANDERSON.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose en silencio. La cara de Fowler se mantuvo serena, sus ojos llenos de ira y Hank –Hank estaba _furioso_.

—No tendré a un androide viniendo a preguntarme cada maldito segundo cuando tengo trabajo que hacer. —Le escupió, y salió de la oficina de Fowler sin decir más. Escuchó como Fowler rompía algo mientras lo hacía, y solo cuando regresó a su escritorio se dio cuenta que todavía estaba sosteniendo el maldito archivo.

—Esto es jodidamente increíble. —Dijo entre dientes, dejándolo a un lado mientras volvía a su ordenador.

Tardo unas cuantas horas para que su sangre dejara de hervir. Con el tiempo, el lugar se había calmado hasta tener un volumen aceptable, con la mayoría de personas ya resignadas o habían tenido la maldita ayuda que necesitaban. Hank ni se dio cuenta cuándo se fueron. Había estado sumergido en sus casos, revisando la evidencia, y tiene que haberse visto tan furioso como se sentía porque nadie se atrevió a acercársele. Cuando se enderezó y estiró, escuchando el crujir de sus cansados huesos, y viendo que ya estaba a punto de dar la hora del almuerzo, Hank se levantó para tomar un café. Hasta Gavin se movió fuera de su camino cuando fue a la máquina, lo cual no debió sentirse tan satisfactorio como lo fue. No fue hasta que volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, con café y donas en mano, que Hank volvió a mirar el expediente.

Era delgado, negro. Sólo tenía siente páginas en él. El por qué Cyberlife no los envió por email en lugar de físico estaba fuera de sí.

Hank tomo un sorbo de su café. Se quedó mirando la carpeta fijamente por unos momentos más. Luego, tomándola en sus manos, se movió hacia la primera página.

No había fotos en ella, tan sólo el nombre del androide. No parecía un CV como tal, sino más como un examen sorpresa. Con preguntas y sus respectivas respuestas. ¿Por qué te gustaría trabajar para el DPD? ¿En qué crees que sería bueno? Hank vio a través de las páginas, apenas notando lo que estaba escrito, sólo se detuvo para burlarse de lo genéricas que eran algunas respuestas. « _Un buen compañero de equipo, ¿en serio?»_

Cuando llegó a la quinta página, se detuvo. Era mucho más vacía que todas las demás, sus respuestas eran cortas y simples. Tomó otro sorbo de su café, sus ojos que ya reflejaban su aburrimiento se dirigieron hacia la primera respuesta, y rápidamente se congeló.

+ _¿Por qué te gustaría trabajar en el DPD?_

_-Porque está en Detroit, lo cual es conveniente ya que estoy en la ciudad. Mudarme a otro lugar sería problemático._

—Pero qué mierda —Murmuró Hank en voz alta, y colocó su café sobre la mesa. Volvió a leer la respuesta, solo para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. No lo estaba, la respuesta estaba allí, tan clara como el día y malditamente engreída. Intrigado, Hank pasó a la siguiente pregunta y cuando leyó la respuesta, su boca se extendió en una sonrisa.

_+¿Qué te hace pensar que serías una buena opción para este trabajo?_

_-Fui programado para desempeñarme perfectamente en este trabajo. No hay muchas razones para que no crea que sea una buena opción, aunque los acontecimientos recientes han demostrado que la programación de Cyberlife es deficiente._

Hank tomó un bocado de su rosquilla. Claramente, este no quería ser contratado por cualquiera pronto. Se movió hasta la última pregunta, que había sido la mas larga hasta ahora para los otros androides. Se sorprendió al ver un pequeño párrafo escrito con este solicitante, por tanto, la leyó esperando otra respuesta sarcástica.

+ _Aunque estés programado para desempeñarte en este trabajo, tenías opción para aplicar tus habilidades en otro lugar. ¿Por qué elegiste este?_

Los otros candidatos habían escrito más o menos lo mismo. Que se sentirían más seguros haciendo el trabajo para lo que fueron diseñados hacer, que estarían mejor aquí que en cualquier otro trabajo, que estaban seguros de que encajarían mejor. Su certeza, seguridad, queriendo encajar. Hank entendía la necesidad de estas cosas, pero eso no era lo que significaba ser un policía. Sus ojos fueron en un parpadeo hacia la parte superior de la hoja del solicitante, leyendo su nombre, _«Connor.»_

_-Quiero entender. Cada androide con el que hablé querían hacer lo que estaban seguros que podían hacer, o querían hacer lo contrario, como si lo hicieran por despecho. Como si el mero pensamiento de hacer cualquier cosa de las que estaban programados fuera un rechazo hacia su libertad. De cualquier forma, tenían convicción. Yo no tengo eso._

_Sé que estaba programado para ser detective. Sé que tengo lo necesario para convertirme en uno. Pero no sé si sería una buena idea. Ni siquiera sé si quiero ser uno. Lo que sé es que ser un detective significa tener que recibir órdenes, y tener que desobedecerlas._

_No me gusta desobedecer órdenes. En mi caso, la mejor opción sería hacer otra cosa. Tal vez ser un jardinero. Un técnico. Cosas simples y cotidianas. Tener la libertad de seguir órdenes que no causarían dolor, pérdida o ira. La libertad de poder tomar decisiones sin que tengan algún impacto._

_Pero quiero tener un impacto._

_Quiero volver a sentir ese miedo. Ese temor que viene al desobedecer una orden. Quiero tomar decisiones, quiero ver lo difícil que es hacer algo correcto. Quiero este trabajo porque quiero entender lo que significa tomar decisiones, decisiones reales. Quiero entender por qué es tan fácil hacer lo incorrecto._

_Sólo quiero algo que me importe. Algo que tenga sentido, porque nada lo hace._

Hank releyó la hoja de Connor. Y volvió a hacerlo. Era desorganizado, no tan bien ensayado como el de los demás. No era profesional. Pedía ser rechazado, hasta esa última respuesta. Auto perjuicio. Confusión. Miedo.

Hank se levantó de su silla.

—Este es el trato —Dice mientras entraba en la oficina de Fowler, y no le dio tiempo de responder al moreno antes de lanzarle la carpeta en su escritorio—. Voy a supervisar al maldito androide. Pero no vendrá conmigo, en ningún momento. Cualquier información, pregunta o comentario que tenga, me lo enviará por correo. Y no se le dirá que lo estoy monitoreando. Le enviaré un correo electrónico para hacerle saber lo que pasa, y esa será toda la comunicación que tendrá de mi parte. Lo veré, pero lo haré de forma anónima. No quiero que me siga como un perrito preguntándome si está haciendo un buen trabajo, o cualquier mierda de esas.

—Es posible que tengas que trabajar _con_ él. —Le dice Fowler lentamente, alcanzando a tomar el archivo, Hank le hizo una seña con su mano impaciente.

—Sí, como sea. Probablemente va a ser necesario en diferentes comisarías dependiendo del día, e incluso si trabaja aquí, no sabrá que soy yo, por lo que está bien. Necesito saber realmente quién es este tipo, no el que va a ser si sabe que lo estoy supervisando y comienza a tratar de impresionarme.

—Tendrás que ir a Cyberlife para hacerles saber todo esto. No van a permitir que les envíes por correo estas condiciones sin discutirlo, Hank. —Después de decir esto, Fowler abrió la carpeta, observando el CV de Connor. Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa.

—Yo me encargo de Cyberlife—Hank le dice—. ¿Ahora puedo volver a mi maldito trabajo?

—¿Estás seguro de elegir a este? —Preguntó Fowler, sus labios curvándose en una expresión de descontento.

—Es ese o ninguno— Hank le dice, rotundo, antes de continuar—. Estaré en mi escritorio.

Salió de la oficina, la puerta dio un portazo al cerrarse tras de él.

—Joder. —Fowler murmuró, y tiró la carpeta en un cajón de su escritorio—. Él será mi muerte.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pholcidae**

Por **farouche**

**Traducción:** Maya_0196 (Alyssa Selleugra)

**Capítulo 2**

A Connor le gustaba el elevador de Cyberlife. Le tomó un tiempo formar esta opinión porque no le gustaba el diseño o el ruido que hacía cuando estaba en uso, pero le gustaba el tiempo que tardaba en llegar desde donde los prototipos se mantenían hasta la planta principal.

Tal vez eso significaba que le gustaba el hecho de que el edificio fuera tan alto. No estaba seguro.

Tomó la moneda con la que estaba jugando con su mano derecha, apretando el metal entre sus dedos. El ascensor había comenzado a detenerse.

Había sido llamado a la oficina de Brown hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. La razón de su presencia no le había sido informado, pero tenía una sensación de malestar en su estómago. Ayer mismo, otro androide había sido asignado y había dejado Cyberlife. Ella había conseguido que la eligieran de su primera opción, pero aun así expresó su temor en irse. Connor no entendía por qué. Caminando por los pasillos blancos y sombríos, no estaba seguro de por qué alguien querría quedarse aquí.

La sensación de incomodidad crecía conforme más seguía caminando. No había tenido muchas opciones, y ya había sido rechazado por tres. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedería si fuera rechazado por las dos últimas. ¿Sería enviado sin nada, o le ofrecerían un trabajo en Cyberlife? Su estomago se retorció ante ese último pensamiento.

—¡Connor, ahí estás! —Una asistente rubia y alegre, con altos tacones que se ajustaban perfectamente a su altura se le acercó—. El Sr. Brown te atenderá pronto, pero me pidió que le esperes en la sala de reuniones 8. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

—Sí. —Es lo que responde Connor, y la rubia suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios, tengo mucho que hacer. Ve allí, ¿quieres? Él estará allí pronto. ¡Tengo que irme! —Le sonrió y acarició su brazo antes de escabullirse por el pasillo. Connor continuó su andar, dejando atrás una fila de puertas de cristal oscuro hasta llegar a una que tenía una placa con el número 8 en ella.

Era una blanca y monótona habitación, con una mesa y unas cuantas sillas en ella. No había cuadros, pinturas o cualquier decoración en las paredes. La puerta de cristal se cerró tras el con un suave clic, y Connor fue a sentarse en una de las sillas.

Sabía que trabajar para Cyberlife -en el caso que sucediese- no sería para siempre. Sería bueno y beneficioso ganar algo, pero solo lo suficiente para alquilar una propiedad en algún lado, quizás a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los precios eran más bajos. Tal vez iría a Nueva Jerico donde siempre se necesitaban voluntarios, esto de acuerdo con los informes de prensa. Sin embargo, la idea de quedarse aquí, aunque sea por solo unos meses…

Connor escaneó la habitación. Fue por falta de algo que hacer que cualquier otra cosa, una distracción. No descubrió nada, pero entonces-

**Componente auditivo: Conversación detectada. Fuente: “Sala de reuniones 9”.**

Connor se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, aumentando su captación de sonido y escuchando un poco más de cerca.

—… _y, por supuesto, estarías enviando actualizaciones e informes sobre su estado. Los divergentes siguen siendo impredecibles, y existe cierta preocupación de que puedan volverse violentos si se sienten confundidos o abrumados ante una nueva… situación._ —Ese era Brown, con su voz áspera e irritante. Connor metió la mano en su bolsillo, alcanzando su moneda y apretándola con fuerza.

_—Conseguirás todo lo que Fowler obtenga. Si se vuelve violento, me encargaré de él si lo necesito._ —Connor no reconoció esa voz. Era brusca, baja y mucho más agradable que la de Brown, aunque no era la gran cosa.

— _Sería muy grato si pudieras evitar dañarlo… —_ Brown soltó, una pizca de nerviosismo pudo escucharse en su voz. El desconocido se río, ronco y burlón.

— _Estoy más preocupado que los androides destruyan al mundo que yo dañando a uno de ellos. Dios sabe que apenas estaré a su alrededor con esto. Estamos claros con mis condiciones, ¿cierto?_ —La manera en la que decía la palabra ‘ _androide’_ era tan fría, disgustada. A Connor no le molestaba al haber escuchado con frecuencia ese tono, tanto en Cyberlife como en los informes de noticias.

— _Por supuesto, lo que más le convenga. Gracias de nuevo, teniente._

— _Seh. Enviaré el primer correo en cuanto vuelva a la oficina, entonces._

— _Claro._ —Unas sillas fueron movidas, y una puerta se abrió—. _Se lo haré saber y el DPD lo puede esperar mañana a primera hora._

— _Estupendo._ —La mirada de Connor se dirigió a la puerta de vidrio. No podía ver mucho desde donde estaba sentado, pero había unas sombras reflejándose en la superficie. Una le pertenecía a Brown, y la otra a quien sea que esté con él. La forma en que se filtraba la luz a través de los grandes ventanales hacía que se viera extraño. La sombra del desconocido era alargada, inclinada, y hacía que sus piernas se vean largas. O quizás sólo era que el extraño era alto y delgado. Aun así, se veía casi como un insecto. Como una araña.

Eso era… divertido. Eso fue lo que Connor pensó, sintiendo las esquinas de sus labios alzarse.

La sombra se alejó. El desconocido caminaba por el pasillo, tomando un camino opuesto al que Connor trajo. Curiosamente, se sentía casi decepcionado por no ver a quién le pertenecía aquella ronca voz. Entonces, la puerta de su sala se abrió y Brown entró en ella.

—Connor, es un placer verte. —Brown le habló en un saludo antes de sentarse frente a él—. Y felicidades, conseguiste un trabajo.

—¿Lo hice? —Connor espero, regresando su atención a la moneda entre sus dedos.

—Sí. El DPD te pondrá en un periodo de capacitación y, si lo haces bien, puede que te quedes.

—¿El DPD…? —Connor lo miró fijamente, perplejo. Su solicitud había sido un desastre, lo sabía muy bien. ¿Quizás era un error?

—Algo debieron ver en ti. Siéntete orgulloso, hijo. —Brown sonrió, y su ‘ _hijo’_ sonó tan forzado como siempre que lo utilizaba al hablar con Connor o cualquier otro androide masculino. Brown utilizaba aquellos términos como una manera de demostrar que estaba completamente a favor de la aceptación de los androides. Apestaba en ello, pero Connor supuso que tenía que agradecer el intento.

—Entonces, ¿ese hombre que lo acompañaba era…? —Empezó a preguntarle el androide, y los ojos de Brown se ampliaron levemente de la sorpresa.

—Ah, ¿escuchaste eso? Sí, ese era el tipo que te contrató. Él te enviará un e-mail -tenemos una cuenta completamente configurada para ti, podrás acceder a ella más tarde-, en la que te estará monitoreando.

—¿Monitoreando? —Connor frunció el ceño, confundido—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Torpemente, Brown se aclaró la garganta antes de responderle.

—Sí, sobre eso… Mira, no sé por qué, pero quiere permanecer en el anonimato. Dijo que te lo explicaría en el correo. Supongo que es algo relacionado con su principio ético, no lo sé.

—En el anonimato. —Connor hizo una pausa, su LED parpadeaba en amarillo mientras procesaba la información. No tenía sentido.

—Extraño, lo sé. Pero el punto es, que conseguiste trabajo. Felicidades, Connor. ¡Mañana saldrás de aquí! —Brown volvió a sonreír, aunque parecía impaciente. Un hombre con cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Por supuesto. —Connor le dijo suavemente—. Gracias, señor. Si me permite, le dejaré para que siga con su trabajo.

—Sí, gracias. —Brown soltó mientras apartaba un cabello de su cara—. Bueno, eh. Vendrán por ti mañana, sólo tienes que asegurarte de estar en la recepción a las 14:00. Le diré a Emma que te dé tu e-mail en breve.

—Gracias. —El androide repitió, y con eso, salió de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo rápidamente, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y una vez entró en él, Connor esperó a que estas se cierren antes de inclinarse contra la pared y sonreír. Era una nueva sensación, una prisa que le hizo golpetear su pie contra el suelo. _Emoción_ , su mente le proporcionó.

—Me dieron el trabajo—expresó en voz baja, pero se escuchó fuertemente entre el silencio del ascensor. Sonó bien, y ante ello su sonrisa no pudo más que crecer.

La sensación no disminuyo conforme regresó a las habitaciones asignadas a los androides, y cuando la asistente de Brown, Emma, apareció una hora más tarde para decirle sobre su correo, Connor se sintió nervioso.

—Deberías ser capaz de acceder a los mensajes por ti mismo al ser, ya sabes… —Emma lo señaló con un gesto, sonriendo irónicamente—. Pero también se te está dando un teléfono genérico para que, quizás, te sea más fácil. —Ella le entregó el teléfono, y Connor asintió tratando de no mostrar su impaciencia.

—Gracias, Emma. —Le dijo y la mujer asintió levemente segundos antes de girar sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, su cola de caballo rebotando al caminar.

—¿Has sido seleccionado? —Le preguntó otro androide, y Connor asintió distraído mientras desbloqueaba ya el celular.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que revisar algo. —Soltó rápidamente y fue hacia un sillón situado en la esquina de la habitación. En el celular ya se encontraba un mensaje cuando abrió su correo electrónico, y por primera vez, descubrió casi sentirse… aliviado, al verlo allí.

**«Asunto: Período de capacitación.**

**Remitente: Lt. H. (lth-dpd@jmail.com)**

_Connor, bienvenido al Departamento de Policía de Detroit. Vas a trabajar con nosotros durante un periodo de tiempo, mismo en el que te estaré supervisado para evaluar si eres apto a un puesto permanente en el departamento. Trabajarás con varios agentes, y en ocasiones en diferentes recintos. Este correo ha sido configurado para que me mantengas informado sobre tu progreso, así como dar cualquier observación que consideres oportuna hacer, sea de tu propio desempeño o el de tus colegas. Cualquier otra duda, tendrás que preguntarles a tus compañeros._

_No responderé cualquier mensaje que me envíes. Toda la comunicación será por una sola vía, y permaneceré en el anonimato lo que dure tu periodo de capacitación. Esto es con el objetivo de evitar cualquier inclinación o imparcialidad al tratar de evaluar tus habilidades._

_Felicitaciones por ser contratado._

_Lt. H.»_

La forma en que fue redactado era profesional, simple, casi fría. Connor realizo una búsqueda rápida con los tenientes activos en Detroit. No había ninguno con un apellido que empezaba con H. “Lt. H.” era su seudónimo entonces.

Frunció el ceño al leer el correo, principalmente a esas tres letras. Era distante. No le gustaba.

Se inclinó contra el respaldo del sillón, sus dedos sacando la moneda en su bolsillo para jugar con ella. El metal era calmante, y desde que se volvió un divergente, había podido ser capaz de sentir el material contra sus dedos.

El teniente H. Si el hombre era el responsable de monitorearlo, también debió ser el responsable de contratarlo. Pero ¿por qué?

—No tiene ningún sentido. —Murmuró. Su solicitud había sido terrible, la última que había llenado después de docenas de formatos. Se había sentido… frustrado. Desde que aquella androide había ingresado a las instalaciones de Cyberlife, los despertó y los dejó atrás pegados y atrapados en aquel lugar, todo era desconcertante. El propósito de aquellas solicitudes les había sido explicados, pero eso no había facilitado el quedarse sentado en una habitación y rellenar página tras página. Había empezado lo suficientemente bien, dando las respuestas adecuadas. Pero cuando más contestaba, mas incomodo se sintió. Era casi como si la pared roja ni el momento de aterradora confusión que le siguió después nunca hubieran ocurrido. Como si no fuera más que una máquina y que volvía a seguir el protocolo.

La solicitud al DPD había sido la última que llenó. Era el trabajo que había sido programado para hacer por lo que se las habían dejado para el final, a él y a todos los prototipos de la serie RK. Algunos habían estado ansiosos por ello, excitados y emocionados al buscar el trabajo que querían. La mayoría lo habían despreciado y negado al instante de habérselas ofertado. Connor había sido indiferente. Las preguntas eran simples, predecibles y aburridas. Altivas. Había sentido por un instante una chispa de ira, era tan nueva e inesperada que sintió un poco de miedo por ella. Había tenido la intención de borrar sus respuestas, querer escribir las incorrectas solo por la emoción de esta. Pero en el momento en que había terminado…

No sabía lo que había pasado, en realidad. Sólo las había enviado.

Y ahora aquí estaba. Con el teniente H. Nombre al que tendría que dirigirse de manera aburrida, predecible y monótona.

Connor frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. No quería ser predecible.

« **Re: Período de capacitación. Remitente: Connor.**

_Gracias, teniente._

_He de admitir que estoy confundido en cuanto al por qué de estas condiciones. Parecen innecesarias e injustas el que usted reciba indudablemente muchos correos de mi parte en el trascurso de esta formación, pero yo no reciba ninguno suyo. Sin embargo, acepto sus condiciones ya que estoy más que agradecido de tener esta oportunidad._

_Sé que no es necesario que le escriba ya que no empiezo a trabajar sino hasta mañana, pero sentí que un primer correo era necesario para presentarnos adecuadamente. Nunca he escrito un correo antes, y, sin embargo, me disculpo si carece de algo._

_Se siente extraño no saber quién eres. El nombre que me has dado para dirigirme a usted no me dice nada, y sé tan poco de ello. Ni siquiera sé cómo eres, lo cual es lamentable, ya que tengo curiosidad. Se siente mal tratar con alguien de la que que nunca he conocido en persona por un seudónimo que no parece tener ningún esfuerzo o tener una personalidad para elegir. No creo que sea capaz de informarle adecuadamente mi progreso si siento que estoy hablando con la nada, a alguien que no existe._

_Dicho esto, fui capaz de escuchar algunos fragmentos de su conversación con el Sr. Brown el día de hoy, así que tengo algunas pistas de información sobre usted._

_No le gustan los androides, lo cual es sorprendente dada la situación actual. Podría llamarle Lt. Anti-Androide, pero eso sería un insulto, tanto para mí como para los androides en general._

_Eres un teniente, y lo has sido durante algún tiempo, y el saber que las personas de mediana edad son las más prominentes de convierten en tenientes, usted debe ser alguien mayor. Pero igual no sé en qué precinto trabaja, y quien eres todavía sigue siendo un misterio. Y temo que un apodo haciendo alusión a su edad lo insulte, y esa no es mi intención._

_Eres alto, al menos eso sé al ver su sombra. Más alto que yo por cierto, y delgado, con extremidades muy largas. Casi como una araña. Tal vez usted esté familiarizado con la araña Pholcidae, más comúnmente conocida como ‘araña de sótano’, o en algunos lugares como ‘Daddy Long Legs*’. Es un nombre gracioso, ¿no le parece? Definitivamente suena mucho más agradable que ‘Lt. H.’_

_Espero que no le importe, sólo es un apodo. Me será mucho más reconfortante enviarle mis observaciones de manera honesta si no tengo que dirigirme a esas tres letras. Quizás dé una imparcialidad de mi parte, pero creo que ser veraz y capaz de confiar en usted es un factor importante para trabajar con usted. Y sus condiciones no estipularon que tenga que llamarle ‘Lt. H’._

_Estoy deseando trabajar con el Departamento de Policía de Detroit y que crucemos nuestros caminos, Daddy Long Legs. Saludos, Connor.»_

* * *

Sumo resopló a su lado, retorciéndose bajo su mano. Levantó la cabeza como si estuviera cuestionando la razón de que las caricias se detuvieran. Y como si de un piloto automático se tratase, Hank reanudó su movimiento.

El correo electrónico estaba abierto en su laptop. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había leído, y cada una le hacía sentir algo más.

Shock. Hank era un millenial. La palabra ‘Papá*’ sólo se utilizaba en dos conceptos cuando era joven, y sin duda ese significado había cambiado bastante desde ese entonces.

Enfado. ¿Quién se creía que era este androide? ¿A qué _mierda_ estaba jugando?

Confusión. ¿ _Él cree que soy viejo? ¿Qué soy **delgado**? ¿Él siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo?_

Interés. Tal vez esto solo era una especie de experimento. Quizás, Connor solo quería ver hasta donde puede provocar a un ser humano. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía que este mensaje era inapropiado. Quizás él quería ser inapropiado.

Diversión. La forma en que estaba redactada, toda formal y correcta, pero a la vez tan jodidamente engreída. Y ese _papá piernas largas*_. En serio.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho, Sumo? —Hank le murmuró en voz baja mientras volvía a leer el último párrafo. Su perro dio un leve quejido como respuesta.

Por un momento, Hank se cuestionó sí debía responder. Quería saber por qué Connor hacía esas suposiciones, decirle que estaba equivocado. Quería decirle: « _Joder, no. No me llames así, es malditamente raro y, de todos modos, no soy delgado.»_

—¿Por qué diablos le importa cómo me veo? —Soltó en la vacía habitación—. ¿Acaso me importa cómo se ve él? No. Jesús, los androides son extraños.

Sumo levantó la cabeza y lo vio con aquellos grandes ojos de cachorro, parpadeando lentamente.

—Lo que importa es que tiene una manera de ver las cosas que podrían hacer de él un buen detective— Hank dijo lentamente, con firmeza—. Lo contraté porque él se merece una oportunidad, y eso es todo.

Sumo bostezó.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esto puede ayudarme —Hank le dice a su compañero peludo—. Si cree que soy un puto viejo flacucho, le será más difícil descubrir quién soy.

Sumo ladró en lo que parecía ser una crítica.

—No le estoy _mintiendo_ —Hank replicó—. De todas formas, ni siquiera pensaba en darle una respuesta. A quién le importa cómo se llama.

Cerró el correo antes de pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Sumo.

—Olvidará el apodo con el tiempo… —Dice, como si tratara de darse ánimos. Y si no lo hacía, también. No importaba, ¿cierto? Total, en unas pocas semanas se estará riendo de esto en el bar de Jimmy. Eso es todo lo que será, una loca historia que le haría conseguir una bebida gratis por sus problemas.

—Maldito _Daddy Long Legs_ —Dijo para sí antes que cierre de golpe la computadora.

 

**Simbología.**

* _Daddy Long Legs._ Bueno, estuve debatiendo sobre sí usar la frase en inglés, es decir, el Daddy en su idioma original o usar la palabra en español. Pero por cuestiones de este capítulo y de la historia en general, utilizaré la traducción de la frase que es: _Papaíto piernas largas_ o _papá piernas largas_ , todo para que quede ese fetiche del Daddy kink. O quizás no, no lo sé.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me alegra verlos aquí.  
> Este es una historia que me tiene enamorada. Francamente, no pude evitar traducirla.  
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y me ayudan a saber si les gusta la historia!  
> Algunas cositas para aclarar:  
> *La araña pholcidae —también conocida como Daddy longlegs en inglés, araña patona, araña patuda, segador, o araña calavera— son una familia de arañas que comparten la característica de sus alargadas patas a comparación del tamaño de su cuerpo y su tono marrón. Son usualmente pequeñas y son de las más comunes que puedes encontrar en el techo de habitaciones, cuevas, garaje o bodegas.  
> Por cierto, ¿alguien capto la referencia de la trama? ;)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!  
> Tengan buenas lecturas,  
> Maya.


End file.
